nintendodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games was unarguably one the most surprising announcements in the history of the video game industry. Announced a few days before April 1st, most fans regarded it as an early Aprils Fools joke, though once the images started to roll in, the fans were beyond shock. The two most popular of video game characters, not to mention the fact that they were long time rival series during the SNES-Nintendo 64 era, for the first time set to appear in the same game together, and like old-times, they're rivaling to see who the best of the best is. The game takes place during the 2008 Olympics, though is set in a Mario/Sonic universe that features both Mario and Sonic characters and themes. Players will be involved in multiple different Olympic-styled games, and will be able to play as one of 16 different characters, eight from each series. The game was headed by SEGA, though that doesn't imply that Nintendo had nothing to do with it. In fact, the most famous of video game designers Shigeru Miyamoto supervised the entire project which is both a Wii and Nintendo DS video game. The game is noted to be the first game in which the two famous characters meet each other. However, while essentially this is true, it should be noted that in Donkey Kong Country, you were able to see Sonic's shoes next to a trash can, a bash at SEGA from Rare Ltd. Another first in the game industry is Mii's meeting Mario. In the game, you'll also be able to play as the customizable characters that you create in the Wii hard drive, and thus compete with them against the most famous video game icons. Players are separated not only by team (Team Mario and Team Sonic), though also by their specific advantages. These advantages include power, skill, speed, and stamina, and two characters from each team will be involved in one of these. For example, Yoshi and Daisy from Team Mario are masters at speed, while on the Sonic side Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow are. Gameplay The game includes 20 different Olympic sports, dramatically rivaling that of the 5 in Wii Sports. Each one requires you to use the Wii remote or nunchuk in one way or another. The following will take a look at every game that is included. Characters Team Mario *Mario- All Around *Luigi- All Around *Princess Peach- Skill *Yoshi- Speed *Daisy- Speed *Wario- Strength *Bowser- Strength *Waluigi- Skill Team Sonic *Sonic- Speed *Tails- Skill *Amy- All Around *Shadow- Speed *Dr. Eggman- Skill *Blaze- All Around *Knuckles- Strength DS Gameplay The DS has 24 different events (most of which must be unlocked), including 8 'dream' events, many of which use the stylus. Athletics 100m: Stylus 400m: Stylus 400m Hurdles: Stylus Long Jump: Stylus Triple Jump: Stylus Javelin Throw: Stylus Hammer Throw: Stylus Aquatics 100m Freestyle: Stylus 10m Platform: ABXY keypad Gymnastics Trampoline: Stylus Vault: Stylus Dream Events Race: Stylus Canoe: Stylus, Arrow Keypad, LR buttons Boxing: Arrow keypad, AXY buttons, LR buttons Long Jump: Stylus Table Tennis: Arrow keypad, ABXY keypad Fencing: Stylus Shooting: Stylus Basketball: Stylus Other Archery: Stylus Table Tennis: Arrow keypad, ABY buttons Fencing: Stylus Shooting: Stylus Cycling: LR buttons Sequel On February 12, 2009, it has been announced that to honor the upcoming 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, BC, Canada, SEGA and Nintendo will release Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games for the Wii and Nintendo DS in October 13, 2009. Category:Games